Wings of Freedom
Ace Combat refers to a game series created by Bandai Namco, it's most recent big addition being the free-to-play Ace Combat Infinity. This article is about an Ace Combat fanfiction series written by DemonLordGalm, encompassing most of the main games in the series including Ace Combat 5, Ace Combat Zero, Ace Combat 6, etc. The stories themselves include dialogue and events directly from the games themselves, but the series takes the plot, twists it, and retells it with new original characters, some changed dates and a new perspective on some of the major wars alongside new enemies and weapons. Below are the stories finished, in progress and planned to be added into the trilogy in chronological order of release. * Ace Combat 5 - Retribution of a Demon ** Summary - A man who has flown the skies so many times before, sorrowful and a shell of his former self. Now back into the military once again to fight another war, will "Blaze" be able to hide his true self ad heal with the help of his new friends, or will the shadows of his past catch up with him and be his undoing? '' ** Status - FINISHED * Ace Combat 6 - Angels of Peace ** Summary - ''The year is 2015, four years after the events of the Circum-Pacific War. Our perspective now switches to the naive and rookie pilot "Talisman", a member of the Republic of Emmeria Air Force. His life is good, until all of it comes crashing down with the outbreak of war...and the revealing of a dark, deep past. What is this "Project ACES"? ** Status - FINISHED * Ace Combat Zero - Birth of a Legend ** Summary - 1995...four years before the fall of Ulysses...and the world is in peril. A war has sparked tat would engulf the war...the Belkan War. And in that war, a warrior would be born, his skills superior to everyone around him, yet he is humble and cares for his friends and allies. See where it all started. Witness...the birth of a legend. ** Status - FINISHED * Ace Combat X - The Southern Cross ** Summary - 2020...the projected year of the Odysseus Meteors impact on Earth. Everyone is paranoid, not knowing when they would hit. In the midst of this paranoia an enemy in the form of Leasath rises and strikes out at its neighbor, Aurelia, forcing one of its pilots to stand up and fight back for everything he holds dear. This is the story of the Southern Cross. ** Status - FINISHED '' '' * A Nightmare is Born ** Summary - ''We all know the stories of how our greatest heroes come to be, stories of valor, glory and heartbreak. Self sacrifice and love, the whole deal. Well...this is nothing like that. This is not a story with a happy ending. There is no happily ever after. This story is of the death of a child...and the creation of a heartless, merciless monster. '' ** Status - Date of Release - TBA * Ace Combat - Oblivion ** Summary - ''It's been ten years since the Odysseus Disaster. The world is in shambles and terrorists ran rampant across special economic zones in Osea. A mercenary pilot finds himself thrust into a war with a tough and determined enemy, and from the ashes rise a shadow long since forgotten, one that threatens to send the entire world into darkness. '' ** Status - Date of Release - TBA * Wings of Freedom ** A collection of all five stories in one. Date of Release - TBA Super Weapons - Link Maps - Link Category:Ace Combat Fanfiction